Rinascita di Zendikar
Rinascita di Zendikar (Zendikar Resurgent) è un articolo della rubrica Official Magic Fiction, scritto dal Magic Creative Team, con la collaborazione di Doug Beyer, Ari Levitch, Kelly Digges e Kimberly J. Kreines, pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 24 febbraio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: L'ultima possibilità di Zendikar Prefazione I titani Eldrazi sono stati distrutti. Il mondo di Zendikar è stato salvato. Ora, i quattro Planeswalker che hanno compiuto questa impresa devono decidere il loro passo successivo. Storia Quando deglutiva, la sua gola sembrava piena di aghi e rovi. Doveva aver russato. Nella comodità di un morbido letto, cullato dal calore di un lenzuolo pulito, Gideon aprì gli occhi. Nella tenda non c'era ancora luce, ma spostò di fianco il lenzuolo e, nonostante l'aria fosse ancora immobile, gli pungeva la pelle con una freschezza che faceva presagire il mondo al di fuori della tenda. Nell'oscurità prima dell'alba, fu sufficiente per fargli venire la pelle d'oca prima di riuscire a infilarsi una maglietta. Si bagnò il viso con l'acqua contenuta in una ciotola di legno presa da una sedia di fianco all'ingresso e poi terminò di vestirsi. Un otre era appeso da una delle travi di supporto della tenda. Gideon lo rimosse e se lo infilò su una spalla, poi spalancò uno dei pesanti risvolti della tenda. Mentre oltrepassava la soglia, la sua attenzione fu attirata da un luccichio proveniente dall'interno della tenda. Rimise dentro la testa e intravide la sagoma del suo pettorale nell'angolo lontano oltre il suo giaciglio. Quel giorno sarebbe rimasta in quell'angolo, insieme a stivali, spalline, scudo e lame... almeno per il momento. Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno e si sarebbe potuto godere la leggerezza che stava provando intorno alla schiena e alle spalle. Era una sensazione piacevole. Analogo discorso per il fresco del mattino. Una brezza pungente che soffiava da est portò via il calore rimanente della sua permanenza sotto le lenzuola. Più forte del vento, Gideon poté udire la cascata che versava dalle masse di terra fluttuanti all'estremità lontana dell'accampamento. Un colore violaceo iniziò a spuntare all'orizzonte e Gideon inspirò profondamente per assaporare l'aria del mattino con il suo leggero aroma dei fuochi delle cucine. Si mise a correre e l'otre rimbalzò pigramente tra le sue scapole. Questa era la sua cerimonia del mattino, se si poteva chiamare così dopo soli tre giorni... una camminata prima dell'alba, libero da armi e armatura e senza il peso di dover guidare un esercito, Gideon poteva semplicemente correre. Poteva concentrarsi sulla respirazione. La sua unica preoccupazione era fare in modo che ogni passo fosse seguito da un altro. Il percorso di Gideon lo portò intorno al perimetro di ciò che rimaneva del grande accampamento degli abitanti di Zendikar. Il sito era un insieme di isole fluttuanti che circondavano un enorme edro abbandonato e piegato su un lato. Tra quelle isole vi erano corde e ponti. Era in quel luogo, noto come Rocca Celeste, che i popoli di Zendikar si erano raccolti in un numero mai visto prima, per reagire alla distruzione che gli Eldrazi stavano portando sul loro piano. Prima che l'esercito marciasse su Portale Marino, l'accampamento era cresciuto così tanto che quella parte di terra in grado di sfidare la gravità non era più sufficiente ad accogliere tutti, al punto da portare alla creazione di un accampamento secondario alla sua ombra. Il loro numero si era ridotto rispetto a quel periodo. Molti erano andati incontro alla fine a Portale Marino e, ora che i titani erano stati distrutti, molti degli abitanti di Zendikar una volta ospiti partivano ogni giorno per tornare alle loro terre. Le nuvole sopra di lui, tinte di arancione dalle luci dell'alba, si stendevano da un lato all'altro del cielo annebbiato. Seguì con gli occhi la loro linea verso l'orizzonte, fino al punto in cui il sole minacciava di perforare la superficie del mare. Tra sé e l'orizzonte, lo sguardo di Gideon si posò sulle rovine di Portale Marino. Anche alla fioca luce del mattino, Gideon poté scorgere ciò che una volta era una parete di brillante pietra bianca, sulla quale si ergeva un mastodontico faro, ora ridotto a un moncherino sgretolato... un dente in putrefazione nella bocca che era la baia. Portale Marino. Il bacino di Halimar. Era successo tutto laggiù. Nella mente di Gideon si formò una sovrapposizione tra il paesaggio e la sequenza degli eventi, fino alla distruzione degli Eldrazi. Questo doveva essere il modo in cui Jace vedeva il mondo... una serie di scenari che si sviluppavano in una qualche sequenza logica che lui era in grado di scorgere. Jace aveva dimostrato il suo valore. Era rimasto per affrontare una situazione da cui altri si sarebbero ritirati. Era stato la persona giusta per risolvere il rompicapo delle leyline. E ora erano diventati fratelli di giuramento. La mente di Gideon si concentrò sui Guardiani. Quel gruppo di quattro Planeswalker con lo stesso obiettivo. Insieme a Jace, vi era Nissa, a lui estranea fino a pochi giorni prima, ora impegnata ad aiutare altri mondi oltre al suo. E infine Chandra. Alla fine, era giunta anche lei. Ovviamente era giunta anche lei. Gideon corse forte sul ponte di corde che collegava due enormi lastre di pietra fluttuanti e le sue assi in legno oscillarono violentemente a ogni passo. Giunto alla fine del ponte, sciolse l'otre e lo portò alle labbra per bere un sorso. "Sei fiacco questa mattina?", disse una voce da dietro. Le parole erano accentuate dal rumore di stivali sulle assi in legno dietro di lui e Gideon si voltò e vide una figura indistinta che lo superò e gli fece versare sulla maglietta l'acqua dall'otre in pelle. Tazri. Sorrise e si lanciò all'inseguimento. "Ti concedo solo un momento per recuperare il terreno perduto, comandante generale", disse lui. Questa volta fu lui a superare lei. Mettendo nelle gambe tutte le sue energie, si lanciò in uno scatto. Ora riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle qualsiasi scherzo. In qualsiasi momento. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Tazri non rimase indietro. E questo piaceva a Gideon. I due soldati corsero insieme in silenzio, girando intorno all'accampamento al suono dei loro passi e del loro respiro. L'accampamento divenne presto pieno di vita. Vennero accesi altri fuochi nelle cucine e i suoni di un esercito che si svegliava riempirono l'aria. "Oggi parlerò con i volontari", disse Tazri senza rallentare il passo. Gideon si voltò verso di lei e poi seguì il suo sguardo verso il luogo del successivo gruppo in partenza... una compagnia mista di kor ed elfi... che si stava preparando per il viaggio a chissà quale angolo del piano. Ulamog e Kozilek erano morti, ma erano continuate a giungere informazioni sulla presenza delle loro progenie. "Quanti pensi che rimarranno?", chiese Gideon. Tazri emise un rumore che era una via di mezzo tra un grugnito e un sogghigno. "Ho una fastidiosa sensazione che tra qualche giorno noi due saremo qui a correre intorno a un accampamento deserto". "Allora è meglio che tu ti dia da fare con il tuo discorso". Gideon si assicurò che lei vedesse il suo sorriso, ma i pensieri di Tazri erano altrove. Si trovava nella tenda di comando e stava discutendo con i suoi generali su alcune mappe. Stavano discutendo sugli approvvigionamenti. Si trovava sul campo, alla guida. E stava parlando alle sue truppe. Il peso del comando. Ora spettava a lei... comandante generale Tazri. E a Gideon non veniva in mente alcuna persona più adatta di lei. "E tu, Gideon?", chiese Tazri. "Posso contare su di te per spazzare via gli ultimi Eldrazi?". Quando i due si erano riuniti dopo la fuga di lui dalla caverna del demone, Gideon aveva notato un cambiamento in Tazri. Lui non era in grado di definire che cosa fosse, almeno non in quel momento. Ma ora poteva interpretarlo come uno stato di serenità. Il turbine che era giunto insieme al ruolo di comando si sarebbe scatenato intorno a lei, ma lei non si sarebbe fatta travolgere. Era decisa a svolgere quel ruolo per tutto il tempo necessario. "Al tuo servizio, comandante", disse Gideon. "Finché...". Le parole di Tazri si persero nell'aria. "Sì, finché", confermò lui. Gideon non era di Zendikar. Era giunto su quel mondo per compiere il suo dovere contro gli Eldrazi. Ma altri mondi sarebbero stati minacciati e lui aveva giurato ai Guardiani di intervenire dove altri non l'avrebbero fatto. La corsa e il silenzio ripresero. "D'accordo, nel frattempo", disse Tazri un istante dopo, "sono contenta che tu sia qui con noi". Era il turno di lei a sorridere e improvvisamente scattò davanti a Gideon, che non riuscì a raggiungerla. Due mani ruvide e callose si appoggiarono intorno al ferro. Quelle mani erano state quasi ripulite dal sangue rappreso del campo di battaglia, ma tra le unghie rimanevano ancora linee rosse. Il ferro su cui si posarono non fu l'elsa di una spada o il lato ricurvo di uno scudo, bensì la fredda campana di metallo di una robusta pentola. Le mani passarono sul ruvido fondo del calderone, continuarono sulle solide e tozze gambe, sfiorarono il pesante coperchio e l'enorme mestolo che era appeso a un lato e si fermarono sull'altro lato. Laggiù, con un gentile contatto contro il metallo, quelle mani dispensarono calore. Un calore continuo fluì dalle dita e dai palmi al nero ferro e dal metallo nel freddo brodo all'interno. Il brodo si riscaldò lentamente e poi si mise a bollire, sollevando a tratti il coperchio e facendo sfuggire un rassicurante profumo. Aromi di erbe, di abbondanti tuberi e di dolce aglio maturo... Era una ricetta semplice e gli ingredienti erano stati raccolti in mattinata da alcuni dei soldati di Tazri. Era stato preparato sul posto, nello stesso luogo in cui i titani si erano sollevati e poi erano caduti... su quel campo di battaglia che ora era rimasto un semplice campo. Chandra allontanò le mani dai lati della pentola e utilizzò le braccia per spostarsi sulla sua improvvisata e non del tutto comoda sedia. Afferrò con una mano l'enorme mestolo e sollevò il coperchio con l'altra. Dovette stirarsi leggermente per raggiungere la cima della pentola e i suoi occhialoni vennero investiti dal vapore appena superarono il bordo del coperchio. Immerse il mestolo nello stufato e ne sollevò una traboccante porzione. Riempì le ciotole della colazione a tutte le persone in fila. Quando gli esploratori di Tazri tornarono con altre radici e altre erbe e riempirono la pentola con altro brodo, riscaldò anche quello e servì una seconda porzione a tutti... e a qualcuno anche una terza. I muscoli di Chandra erano stanchi per la posizione seduta e quell'oggetto su cui aveva scelto di riposare non era un ottimo esempio di arredamento. Non aveva avuto grande scelta. Mentre i soldati trasportavano lontano il calderone, apparve Nissa con un'alta pila di lenzuola. Chandra fece un sorriso sbilenco mentre Nissa depositava le lenzuola, strato dopo strato di quella ruvida e fragrante lana, tra le braccia di Chandra. Gli occhi di Nissa erano sereni e pensierosi, sempre di un verde intenso. Chandra apprezzava i suoi movimenti delicati e le sue mani gentili. Chandra guardò l'ammasso di lenzuola. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò l'equilibrio. Improvvisamente strinse le lenzuola, immergendo il volto nella lana. Il suo corpo le circondò e i suoi palmi (non più sporchi di sangue) premettero contro il ruvido tessuto, che si riscaldò. Utilizzare un pizzico di piromanzia sembrava strano, ma era comodo. Una semplice magia di riscaldamento, con un semplice filo di mana... dopo essere stato un canale umano, per un breve momento, del mana di un intero mondo. Chandra si sentì in qualche modo tirata, provata in un qualche muscolo che non riusciva a percepire, e questa sensazione, in contrasto, sembrava... Minuscola. Senza pretese. Giusta. Era tornata ai fili di mana e alle magie dirette di calore. Era tornata alla normalità, quasi. Vaghe tracce di calore fuoriuscirono dalla lana. Chandra lasciò la presa sulle lenzuola e Nissa le raccolse tra le braccia. Chandra osservò la sua nuova... alleata? Compagna? No, amica è la parola utilizzata per quelle persone che ci aiutano a sopravvivere. Osservò Nissa camminare tra quell'insieme di tende e di letti improvvisati, trasportando la pila di lenzuola riscaldate con la magia. Nissa le avvolse una per una intorno alle spalle doloranti e ai busti tremanti, mentre i guaritori degli abitanti di Zendikar e i chierici da campo svolgevano i loro compiti. Jace non venne a porgere i suoi saluti. Chandra lo vide vicino a un edro grande come un macigno, avvolto nel suo mantello. Era immobile, ma sembrava come se stesse in qualche modo passeggiando, magari rivivendo gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, da qualche parte all'interno della sua mente. Si avvicinò infine Gideon, con le sue lame riposte alla cintura. Quel mattino indossava un'armatura minima, ma poté vedere che era sempre attento ad analizzare il butterato manto erboso intorno a loro, a verificare lo stato delle tende, a osservare le corde di Rocca Celeste... sempre all'erta, pensò, sia in tempo di guerra che in tempo di pace. Si chinò verso il luogo dove si trovava lei e le si avvicinò a una spalla. "Ho fatto un giro con Tazri. Ne rimane ancora qualcuno là fuori, ma la maggior parte è stata eliminata. Pensiamo che tutto sia terminato". Chandra lo colpì su un bicipite. "Ben fatto, signore comandante cavaliere generale". Infilò i pollici nelle cinghie del pettorale. "Solo Gideon, te lo ripeto. Ti trovi comoda su quell'affare?". Chandra spinse con le braccia per spostarsi sulla sua sedia improvvisata. Scosse la testa. "Ho chiesto di potermi sedere qui". Lui annuì distrattamente. "Tornerai su Regatha?". "Non è cambiato nulla. La mia posizione è la stessa". "Lo so. Ma puoi sempre tornare, se hai preso impegni là". Chandra sogghignò. "Mi stai dando il permesso?". "Intendo dire che abbiamo terminato il nostro compito qui, per ora. Tu hai svolto il tuo ruolo. Possiamo riunirci quando ci sarà di nuovo bisogno di noi". Chandra affondò un gomito tra le sue costole. "Non mi tiro indietro, Gideon. Faccio parte dei Guardiani ora". Evitò di guardare direttamente verso di lei. "Come stanno le tue gambe?". "Mmh", grugnì lei. Le mani di Chandra si mossero involontariamente verso le ginocchia. Poteva provare la sensazione di controllare le sue gambe, ma come se avesse un controllo solo parziale. Puntò i piedi a terra per dimostrare che aveva il controllo dei movimenti. "La sensibilità sta tornando. I guaritori hanno detto che è stato qualcosa di relativo alla magia, quella grande... ho utilizzato risorse che non avrei dovuto utilizzare. Hanno detto che starò bene tra un paio di giorni. Penso invece che passerà tra un paio di ore. Provate a fermarmi". Le sopracciglia di Gideon fecero un piccolo movimento, una reazione che non poté nascondere del tutto. L'uomo aveva preoccupazioni quasi invisibili, nascoste sotto strati di forza e acciaio. "Se tu non fossi venuta...", iniziò. Poi scosse la testa. "Beh, se tu non l'avessi chiesto", rispose Chandra. Poi gli diede un pugno sul braccio. Gideon era in piedi, alla ricerca di qualcosa all'orizzonte su cui posare lo sguardo. "Ehi", disse Chandra. "Abbiamo aiutato questi popoli. E lo faremo ancora". "Nel frattempo, limitati a magie di intensità ridotta", le disse stringendole una spalla. "Non ti affaticare. Io vado...". Si guardò intorno. "Faccio un'altra ricognizione". Se ne andò. Chandra si sollevò con le braccia e incrociò le gambe. Appoggiò la schiena alla "sedia", che aveva più l'aspetto di un osso bruciacchiato ma, nella parte superiore, non dava l'idea di essere un osso. Si chiese quale parte del teschio di Ulamog fosse... forse era una parte della schiena, zona nella quale la muscolatura spinale del titano era esplosa in frammenti di nulla. Sperava che fosse della sua parte frontale tra quelle specie di mascelle, quella piastra che si era voltata verso di lei mentre veniva consumata dal fuoco. Si stese su di essa e si portò le ruvide e callose mani dietro la testa. Jace si trovava vicino a un enorme edro caduto, lontano dalla folla degli abitanti di Zendikar impegnati nelle loro attività. Da quella posizione vantaggiosa poteva osservare il glifo di leyline di Nissa ancora visibile sul fondo della valle, ancora con una sua luce verde splendente. Si chiese se sarebbe svanito con il tempo. Vide Gideon avvicinarsi a Chandra, la quale era ancora confinata al suo ridicolo trono di battaglia, ancora incapace di camminare dopo aver incanalato il mana di un intero mondo in una singola esplosione di fiamme. Jace si chiese se anche quello sarebbe svanito con il tempo. Era sicuro di sì. Chandra era rimasta piegata su di esso, concentrata sulla delicata piromanzia del calore privo di fiamme. Appena vide Gideon, sorrise, le sue spalle si rilassarono e quelle mani sempre irrequiete arrestarono il loro movimento. Dopo che ebbero finito di chiacchierare, la sua posizione fu un po' più eretta. Per ciò che era riuscito a comprendere, il rapporto di Gideon con Chandra era quasi identico a quello di Jace. Come Jace, Gideon era stato inviato all'inseguimento di lei per recuperare una pergamena rubata. Ora accoglieva Gideon calorosamente, mentre guardava ancora con sospetto a Jace. Forse c'era una qualche magia in ciò che faceva Gideon, ma Jace era dubbioso. Aveva osservato i movimenti del comandante generale tra le truppe dopo la battaglia... diceva poche parole, metteva una mano salda sulle spalle, si inginocchiava silenziosamente di fianco alle tombe e ascoltava i ricordi dei defunti. Ovunque andasse, fiorivano sollievo e speranza. Era un vero condottiero. Jace si chiese se potesse funzionare su di lui nello stesso modo in cui funzionava sugli altri. Jace doveva essere in grado di replicare quell'effetto con la telepatia, comprendendo dai pensieri delle persone le giuste parole da dire o i giusti gesti da compiere per dare loro conforto. Per fare in modo che le persone si fidassero di lui. Ma Gideon non era un telepate, lo sapevano tutti. Gideon sapeva semplicemente ciò che doveva dire. Forse era questo il motivo. Forse Jace avrebbe dovuto lasciare il ruolo carismatico alle persone carismatiche e concentrarsi a guidare Gideon con le informazioni giuste per fare in modo che prendesse quelle decisioni in modo onesto e diretto. Jace sentì una fitta di colpevolezza per aver tramato un piano per ottenere i favori di Gideon in una qualche immaginaria futura discussione per convincere gli altri. Ma quello era ciò che faceva Jace. Costruire piani. Questo è ciò che lo scocciava in quella situazione. Non aveva alcun piano. Due titani Eldrazi erano morti... morti sul serio, in base ai calcoli di Jace, all'intuito di Nissa e all'enorme volume di viscere di Eldrazi sparse nel bacino. Rimaneva solo un titano in libertà... forse ancora in agguato su Zendikar, ma molto probabilmente altrove. Gli alleati assenti di Ugin, Sorin Markov e Nahiri la litomante, non erano ancora giunti e Ugin stesso doveva ancora mostrarsi sulla scena della caduta dei titani. I nuovi amici di Jace sembravano disposti ad aiutare gli abitanti di Zendikar che si stavano riunendo con le loro famiglie, rimuovendo tutte le macerie e cacciando i vampiri incantati e i seguaci degli Eldrazi e quelle poche stirpi sopravvissute alla conflagrazione. Un comportamento sicuramente lodevole. Ma questi erano compiti che i popoli locali avrebbero potuto compiere da soli. Gli alleati di Ugin, la posizione del terzo titano, gli altri problemi incombenti come il Velo di Catena... queste erano le minacce che solo i Planeswalker sarebbero stati in grado di affrontare. Solo i Guardiani. Era questo il punto, vero? Un urlo delle sentinelle lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, un insieme di fischi che indicava un nemico volante. Jace osservò l'orizzonte per un istante pieno di panico... in lontananza, appena visibile rispetto al chiaro cielo blu, si trovava una luminosa forma alata, che sbatteva lentamente le ali. Ugin. "Tranquilli!", urlò Jace mentre saltava in piedi. "Quello è un amico!". Mi auguro che venga da amico. Non c'era in effetti alcuna garanzia sull'umore attuale di Ugin, ma Jace non avrebbe sicuramente permesso che il suo schieramento desse inizio alle ostilità. Gli altri udirono il grido di Jace. Le balestre vennero abbassate e le palle di fuoco che si erano formate vennero lasciate dissipare, mentre Ugin scendeva in picchiata nella valle... diretto proprio verso Jace. Gideon, Chandra e Nissa compresero. Gideon giunse di corsa, Nissa sembrò materializzarsi dal sottobosco e Chandra si sollevò barcollante in piedi, fu sul punto di crollare di nuovo a terra e zoppicò verso di loro utilizzando un lungo osso bruciacchiato come bastone. Tutti e tre si misero di fianco a lui prima che il corpo immenso di Ugin atterrasse sul frastagliato terreno di fronte a Jace, con gli artigli che scagliarono ovunque frammenti di pietra frantumata. "Che cosa hai fatto?", ruggì lo spirito drago. Un'ondata di calore si riversò su Jace, causata dal fuoco interno di Ugin, alimentato dalla rabbia. Nonostante le proteste di Jace, i soldati di Zendikar circondarono Ugin. Si stizzirono al suo tono furioso, impugnarono le lance e sguainarono le spade. Ugin non sembrò notarli, fatto che probabilmente corrispondeva alla loro capacità di impensierirlo. "Abbiamo salvato Zendikar", disse Nissa. "Che cosa hai fatto invece tu?", chiese Chandra. "Ultimamente, voglio dire". Jace si fece avanti. "Ugin, il piano era mio. Gli altri hanno avuto la colpa di fidarsi di me. Se hai obiezioni a ciò che abbiamo fatto, la causa sono solo io". "Noi siamo con te", rispose Gideon. "Abbiamo ucciso i titani tutti insieme", aggiunse Nissa. "Per questo siamo tutti responsabili". "In realtà, sono stata io a uccidere i titani", disse Chandra con un tono da cospiratrice. "Ma loro mi hanno dato una mano". "Beleren", disse Ugin. "Spiegami". "Ho agito in base alle informazioni in mio possesso", disse, cercando di evitare che la sua voce suonasse indecisa. Per quanto Ugin potesse essere saggio, antico e intelligente, era pur sempre un drago, con le dimensioni e il temperamento di un drago. E anche con i denti di un drago. "Abbiamo compiuto un'azione concertata per intrappolare Ulamog, come io e te ci eravamo detti, ma siamo stati danneggiati da un Planeswalker farabutto, desideroso di prendersi un'antica rivincita. Penso che non abbiamo colpa per non averlo previsto". Le mani di Nissa si irrigidirono sul suo bastone. Ob Nixilis era sfuggito e Jace sapeva che lei ne sentiva il peso della responsabilità. Lo avrebbero inserito tra i loro compiti extraplanari. "Questo te lo concedo", rispose Ugin. "Continua". "L'altra sorpresa è stata la presenza su Zendikar di Kozilek", continuò Jace. "Un fatto di cui neanche tu eri a conoscenza oppure che non mi hai comunicato. Con tutto il rispetto, nessuna di queste due possibilità è rassicurante". "Con la rete di edri in pessime condizioni, la mia capacità di seguire gli spostamenti dei titani è stata ridotta", rispose Ugin. "Allora il terzo potrebbe essere ovunque?", chiese Gideon. "Ci penso io, Gideon", disse Jace. "La vostra piccola bravata ha scosso questo piano come una campana", disse Ugin. "Sono riuscito a effettuare un'analisi approfondita utilizzando gli... echi. Emrakul non è più qui, da molto tempo". Jace non sapeva se essere rincuorato o inorridito. "In ogni caso, Kozilek ci ha colti di sorpresa", continuò. "Avremmo dovuto gestire due titani, non avevamo tempo per prepararci e non avevamo idea di quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti su Zendikar. Tu stesso mi dicesti che non avremmo dovuto lasciarli fuggire". "Non avevi motivo per credere che sarebbero andati via immediatamente", rispose Ugin. "Avreste dovuto tentare di intrappolarli di nuovo". "Al contrario", disse Jace. "Avevo elementi per ritenere che i difensori di Zendikar avrebbero potuto agire avventatamente e scacciarli dal piano, nonostante i miei tentativi di convincerli a non farlo. Alla fine, uno dei nostri alleati ha cercato di fare proprio quello. Non avevamo il tempo per costruire una nuova trappola di edri. Ma avevamo tra noi un'animista, in grado di plasmare direttamente le leyline di Zendikar, senza bisogno degli edri. Per questi motivi...". "Sì, sì", rispose Ugin. "Tutto ha un senso. Avreste potuto trattenerli con il glifo, ma, senza gli edri per disperdere l'energia e mantenere in posizione le leyline, le vostre uniche possibilità erano di lasciar fuggire i titani oppure trascinarli nel mondo fisico e distruggerli". Jace fu sorpreso. "Avevi detto che non sarebbe stato possibile". "Avevo detto che non sarebbe stato possibile per te", rispose Ugin. "E tu mi avevi spinto a credere che non ci avresti provato, quindi risparmiami il tuo atteggiamento bigotto". "Aspetta", disse Nissa. "Sapevi che sarebbe stato possibile uccidere i titani? Lo sapevi anche nel momento in cui li hai intrappolati in questo piano?". Ugin si sollevò su due zampe, torreggiante su di loro come un maestro. "Avete ucciso due creature viventi che erano più antiche dei mondi", disse Ugin. "Senza conoscere il loro obiettivo, il loro ruolo, l'impatto delle loro vite o della loro morte... avete messo a rischio l'intero piano e causato ignote conseguenze per ucciderli. Solo perché eravate in grado di farlo". Nel silenzio seguente, solo Chandra parlò: "Hai ragione, lo abbiamo fatto". Ugin si abbassò sulle quattro zampe in quello che suonò come un sospiro. "Non c'è alcuna forza nel multiverso più pericolosa e più capricciosa dei Planeswalker", disse scuotendo la sua testa cornuta. "Che cosa succederà ora?", chiese Jace. "Lo ignoro", rispose Ugin. "Per ciò che so, nessuno ha mai ucciso un titano Eldrazi prima d'ora. Ho una teoria su ciò che gli Eldrazi potrebbero essere e su ciò che potrebbe accadere ora che due di loro sono morti. Le conseguenze potrebbero non maturare per molto tempo, fino a dopo la vostra morte, quindi potete considerare la vostra impresa come una vittoria, se volete. Io, invece, studierò le loro spoglie e mi preparerò per il futuro". Gli amici di Jace emisero rumori di disprezzo. "Permettimi di lavorarci insieme a te", rispose Jace. "Rivelami le tue teorie sugli Eldrazi. Insieme...". "Tu, Jace Beleren", disse Ugin, "hai dimostrato di essere un collega estremamente arrogante e inaffidabile. Continui a insistere per aiutarmi, ma l'aiuto migliore che potresti darmi è andandotene. Immediatamente". "Che fine hanno fatto i tuoi vecchi alleati?", chiese Jace, incredulo. "Che fine ha fatto Bolas?". "Non ti impedirò di cerare informazioni a riguardo", rispose Ugin. "Ti invito però a non dimenticare che Sorin Markov e Nicol Bolas saranno molto meno indulgenti di fronte alla tua interferenza". Ugin mosse una mano, un gesto in grado di muovere gli abitanti di Zendikar che lo circondavano e l'intera valle colma di ciò che era rimasto dei titani. "Ordina ai tuoi popoli di non interferire con il mio lavoro. Se desidero una parte o un'intera carcassa, la avrò. Se desidero che qualcosa rimanga dove si trova ora, ci rimarrà". Chandra si spostò e si mise tra Ugin e la parte del teschio di Ulamog che aveva utilizzato come sedia. "Penso che dovrai discuterne con loro", rispose Gideon. "Dubito che sia davvero ciò che tu desideri", disse Ugin, emettendo una nuvoletta di calore ardente. "Addio, ammazza-titani. Che ci si incontri di nuovo, ma in circostanze più serene... o che non ci si incontri mai più. Entrambe le situazioni sono soddisfacenti per me". Detto ciò, l'enorme drago si sollevò e abbandonò il bacino di Halimar ora di nuovo vuoto. "Penso sia andata bene", disse Chandra. Jace si portò le mani al volto. Gideon fece un gesto e Chandra, Nissa e gli altri abitanti di Zendikar si voltarono e tornarono alle loro faccende. Poi si sedette su una roccia vicino a dove si trovava Jace. Jace guardò Gideon e poi si sedette di fianco a lui. "Sembra che le tue preoccupazioni non siano terminate", disse Gideon. Da seduto, era solo poco più alto di Jace. "No, non sono terminate", rispose Jace. Raccontò a Gideon del drago Planeswalker Nicol Bolas, che apparentemente aveva escogitato la liberazione degli Eldrazi. Raccontò di Sorin Markov e di Nahiri la litomante, che avevano aiutato a intrappolare gli Eldrazi tanto tempo prima e del fatto che Ugin sembrasse credere che fossero entrambi in vita, da qualche parte. "So che questa faccenda non è terminata", disse Jace. "Ma...". "Questi giuramenti che abbiamo prestato", disse Gideon. "Non sono tutti identici, perché noi non siamo identici". Questo fatto non era sfuggito a Jace. Erano un modo per legare quattro persone molto diverse... finché non avrebbero avuto disaccordi su "giustizia e pace" invece che sul "bene del multiverso". Ma quel problema sarebbe stato affrontato in un altro momento. "Devo rimanere qui, finché non sarò sicuro che questi popoli siano al sicuro", continuò Gideon. "Immagino che Nissa rimarrà finché non sarà sicura che la vita continui. Chandra... insomma, non credo di poter parlare per lei". Sogghignò. "Ma tutti noi abbiamo bisogno di sapere quale sarà la prossima minaccia", aggiunse. "Non solo sistemare i danni causati dall'ultima". "Certo!", rispose Jace. "Tu comprendi l'importanza della raccolta di informazioni". "Senza dubbio", disse Gideon. "Quale pensi che debba essere la nostra priorità?". "Bolas è terrificante", rispose Jace scuotendo la testa. "Preferirei non doverlo affrontare prima di aver scoperto molto di più su ciò che sta succedendo. E non abbiamo alcun modo per seguire gli spostamenti del terzo titano. Ci rimangono quindi gli alleati di Ugin, Sorin e Nahiri. Andrò a Innistrad a cercare Sorin. Non sono convinto che sarà di aiuto più di quanto lo è stato Ugin, ma non potrebbe andare peggio". Gideon annuì lentamente. "Mi fido della tua analisi", disse guardando negli occhi Jace. "Quando sarai pronto a partire?". "Oggi", rispose Jace. "Devo radunare le provviste e raccogliere informazioni su Sorin, poi sarò pronto". "Bene", disse Gideon. "Noi saremo qui". Si alzò, senza dare la pacca sulla spalla che di solito seguiva i suoi ordini e se ne andò. I suoi ordini..., Jace non pensò di aver ricevuto ordini. Aveva forse... Che io sia dannato, pensò Jace. Aveva funzionato anche su di lui. L'oscurità rese più difficile per Nissa trovare una distrazione. Era riuscita a non fare caso al peso nella sua tasca finché il sole era rimasto alto nel cielo. Tra la consegna di lenzuola calde agli abitanti di Zendikar, l'aiuto a Gideon per una delle sue ricognizioni del perimetro e il lavaggio dei piatti alle vicine cascate... e poi c'era stata quella benvenuta, anche se un po' inquietante, interruzione fornita dallo spirito drago. Non si era fermata un attimo da quando si era svegliata. Ma ora la notte aveva rivendicato la coscienza della maggior parte delle persone su Rocca Celeste, il flusso naturale delle attività era cessato e il costante sussurro era stato sostituito dal silenzio. Non era il silenzio delle notti su Zendikar ciò che Nissa ricordava della sua gioventù. In quel periodo, una notte era solo silente in confronto al giorno. Mentre i rumori degli elfi del suo accampamento cessavano durante la notte, sembrava che ciò avvenisse con il solo obiettivo di lasciare spazio ai suoni delle creature che si svegliavano. Ma su questo mondo, lo Zendikar del tempo dopo i titani, non vi era alcuna creatura che si svegliava. C'erano invece cumuli di corruzione di gesso. Non vi erano alberi con fronde che il vento potesse muovere; vi erano invece spazi negativi, buchi allineati in schemi innaturali, incisi in una lucentezza oleosa. Su questo Zendikar, il silenzio della notte era molto più completo. Ed era quel silenzio che risuonava nelle orecchie di Nissa appena si fermava. Era la prima volta che si recava al glifo dopo che era stato inciso nel terreno. Gli altri lo avevano visitato. Lei aveva visto Jace intento a studiarlo, Gideon girarci intorno, seguendo le linee con i suoi passi, perso nei pensieri. Molti degli abitanti di Zendikar erano giunti in quel luogo e avevano lasciato piccoli oggetti lungo i suoi bordi, rimosso le loro calzature prima di metter piede nella soffice erba che cresceva sopra. Anche l'anima di Zendikar era in quel luogo. Nissa poteva percepire la sua presenza. Era in quel luogo, in sua attesa, tutto il giorno. Lei sarebbe solo dovuta entrare in contatto. Ma non lo aveva fatto. Non ancora. Invece, attenta a non calpestare i bordi del glifo, si fece strada verso il punto centrale. In piedi nel triangolo di terreno scoperto, si tirò su le maniche. Mentre si inginocchiava, sentì una tensione nelle spalle, circondata da ogni lato dal caldo verde bagliore. Era giunto il momento. Nissa infilò le mani nella terra. Quando ebbe finito, rimasero quattro solchi. Uno per ogni seme che il vampiro le aveva consegnato un giorno che le sembrò anni prima. Nissa aveva scavato i solchi con attenzione, tenendo in considerazione le dimensioni di ogni pianta. L'albero Jaddi aveva bisogno di più spazio di tutti per crescere. Le sue fronde sarebbero state un giorno ampie come l'intero glifo o addirittura di più. In gioventù avrebbero fornito un'accogliente ombra ai viaggiatori esausti e un giorno i suoi grovigli di rami sarebbero potuti diventare la dimora di una tribù di elfi. Oppure, Nissa si corresse, forse una tribù di abitanti di Zendikar... elfi, kor, goblin e umani insieme. Avrebbero potuto vivere nel Jaddi e nutrirsi dei frutti del boschetto di kolya, dato che ci sarebbe stato di sicuro un boschetto. Il seme di kolya si sarebbe nutrito con il potere del mana di quel luogo, il potere del glifo... sarebbe stato il primo a germogliare. Il tronco slanciato dell'albero sarebbe cresciuto verso il sole e i suoi fiori si sarebbero rapidamente tramutati in pungenti frutti che avrebbero nutrito i popoli di Zendikar. E la pericolosa bellezza della mangrovia rossa avrebbe mantenuto l'ecosistema e le persone all'erta. Poi c'era il rovosangue. Il respiro di Nissa si bloccò in un luogo profondo dentro di sé. Il rovosangue di Bala Ged. Una pianta del suo paese natale. Forse l'ultima della sua specie. Quante altre aveva dato per scontate nella sua gioventù? Ora ne era rimasta una sola. Questa avrebbe avuto il compito di proteggere tutte le altre forme di vita che si sarebbero sostentate in questo mondo, con i suoi rampicanti urticanti, nello stesso modo con cui gli altri della stessa specie avevano offerto protezione ai Joraga per tantissimo tempo. Nissa poteva immaginare questa nuova foresta prendere forma anche in questo momento, in cui reggeva i loro semi nella sua mano. Un giorno sarebbero diventati tutto ciò che lei sognava. Un giorno sarebbero stati ampi e slanciati. Un giorno sarebbero stati seducenti e colmi di potere. Un giorno sarebbero stati protetti da forti spine. Ma chi li avrebbe protetti fino a quel giorno? Chi avrebbe guidato Zendikar nella trasformazione da ciò che era oggi a ciò che sarebbe diventato un giorno? "Per quanto possa contare, so bene quanto sia difficile per te andartene". La voce di Chandra colse Nissa di sorpresa; si era immersa nei suoi pensieri e non si era accorta che Chandra si era avvicinata. Ciò era davvero strano. Nissa non era solita farsi cogliere di sorpresa. Ancora più strano fu il modo in cui le parole di Chandra toccarono la coscienza di Nissa nel profondo, stimolando un'emozione che era presente ma riluttante a manifestarsi. Chandra era la piromante, non un telepate. Nissa alzò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Chandra. I suoi occhi erano grandi e trasmettevano sincerità; in quel momento, Nissa sentì come se Chandra potesse leggere direttamente la sua anima. Non era abituata ad altre persone in grado di cogliere la sua percezione del mondo e ancor meno di comprendere le sue emozioni. Chandra era riuscita in entrambi in pochi istanti. Forse fu questo il motivo per la risposta franca di Nissa. "Non so se sarò in grado di andarmene". Una volta pronunciate quelle parole, Nissa trattenne il respiro. Chandra non rispose. Si abbassò invece a terra e si sedette di fianco a Nissa. Si ritrovarono tra i solchi che Nissa aveva scavato ma non ancora riempito, circondati dalle linee brillanti del glifo, le linee che si erano create solo per effetto della magia di Chandra. Se non fosse stato per la potente piromante, si disse Nissa, non solo il glifo non sarebbe stato presente, ma la terra su cui il glifo era inciso sarebbe stata completamente annientata. Chandra si era fatta avanti nel momento in cui Nissa aveva sentito il mondo che si stava disintegrando. Chandra si era offerta a Nissa e Nissa aveva creato con lei un legame che non era mai riuscita a creare con nessun altro essere vivente, neanche con l'anima di Zendikar. Insieme, le due avevano combinato i loro poteri per creare qualcosa che è stato sufficiente per distruggere i titani Eldrazi. Appena sufficiente. Entrambe si erano ritrovate enormemente deboli dopo quell'impresa, Chandra incapace di camminare e Nissa, per un breve periodo, incapace di vedere o di impedire alle membra di tremare. Ma ora si trovavano il quel luogo e stavano guarendo. Così come stava guarendo Zendikar. Per il mondo sarebbe stato necessario più tempo che per Nissa e Chandra. Forse Chandra sarebbe riuscita a comprendere. Nissa guardò la piromante, che non aveva ancora proferito parola. "È ancora estremamente fragile", iniziò Nissa, nel tentativo di spiegare. "Siamo stati molto vicini alla distruzione. Ci sono ancora tante cose che possono andare per il verso sbagliato, tanti pericoli. Qualsiasi cosa avvenga, avrà la possibilità di plasmare questo mondo, di aiutarlo a diventare il suo futuro". "Sono sicura che sarà splendido". Chandra sorrise e si sdraiò sul cuscino di soffice erba, portando le mani dietro la testa. "Non voglio perdermi questo futuro", disse Nissa, sorpresa dall'averlo ammesso a voce alta. "Voglio essere qui quando arriverà". "Lo capisco", rispose Chandra. "E", aggiunse Nissa sentendo di doverlo fare, "non voglio semplicemente osservare. Voglio mantenere questo mondo sicuro. Qualcuno deve rimanere. Per proteggerlo. Per aiutarlo. Io posso farlo. Io devo farlo". Rimasero sedute, in silenzio, con Nissa che passava le dita tra le pieghe del sacchetto di semi. Pensò al primo giorno in cui l'aveva avuto in mano, al peso che aveva provato, un peso molto maggiore di quello di quattro piccoli semi. Il peso della responsabilità. Il peso della paura per il fallimento. Ma lei non aveva fallito. Almeno, non aveva ancora fallito. C'era ancora molto da fare. Vero? Nissa interruppe il silenzio che era calato tra lei e Chandra. "Se rimango qui su Zendikar...". "Devi fare ciò che ritieni giusto", le rispose Chandra. "Non ti biasimerò per niente". Nissa si schiarì la gola. "E gli altri? Pensi che riusciranno a comprendere?". "Gideon e Jace?", chiese Chandra. "Certo che riusciranno. Non ti obbligherebbero mai ad andartene". Nissa sospirò... ottimo. Era così preoccupata. Avevano prestato un giuramento. "Non mi hanno obbligata ad abbandonare Regatha", aggiunse Chandra. "Alla fine, sono stata io che ho deciso di venire qui". Nissa osservò Chandra. Non riusciva a immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se Chandra non fosse stata con loro su Zendikar; non voleva immaginarlo. "Sono contenta che tu sia venuta. Grazie". "Stavo per non venire. Avevo molti adepti. Ero alla guida di un'intera scuola. Ero abate". Nissa sollevò un sopracciglio, stupita. "Lo so che sembra folle mettere me alla guida". "Non è per nulla folle", rispose Nissa. "Da quando ti ho incontrata la prima volta, ho compreso che tu sei dotata di un legame naturale con un grande potere". Chandra sorrise. "Questo è stato proprio il motivo per cui me ne sono andata". Si piegò sui gomiti. "Sarei potuta rimanere per insegnare ai miei studenti come essere degli abili piromanti. Sarei anche riuscita a compiere un buon lavoro. Almeno avrebbero saputo come realizzare un favoloso e stabile vortice ardente". Nissa si mise a ridere e poi comprese che non rideva da un sacco di tempo. Le piaceva il modo in cui la natura di Chandra riusciva a farla sorridere e ridere così facilmente. "Ma anche Madre Luti e gli altri riusciranno a dare loro validi insegnamenti", disse Chandra. "Diventeranno tutti piromanti, magari non con la stessa bravura nel creare i vortici che avrei potuto insegnare loro, ma saranno molto validi. C'era invece qualcos'altro che avrei dovuto fare, qualcosa che Madre Luti e gli altri non sarebbero mai riusciti a fare. Qualcosa che nessuno di loro sarebbe riuscito a fare. Cioè venire qui. Penso che sia stato questo il messaggio di Gideon quando ci ha detto tutte quelle cose sulla scintilla, sul potere e sulle implicazioni. Vero?". Nissa sapeva esattamente ciò di cui stava parlando Chandra: il discorso di Gideon all'uscita dalla caverna di Ob Nixilis, quando avevano visto quel mondo sull'orlo della distruzione. A Nissa tornarono in mente le parole di Gideon: "Dobbiamo prendere un impegno... rimanere uniti contro qualsiasi forza minacci il multiverso. Nessun altro ne sarebbe in grado. Questo è il nostro compito, grazie ai nostri poteri. Grazie alla nostra scintilla". "Nessun altro ne sarebbe in grado", disse Chandra, ancora una volta come se fosse in grado di leggere i pensieri di Nissa. "Ma tu ne sei in grado. Noi tutti ne siamo in grado. Insieme. Comunque", aggiunse maliziosamente, "non vorresti scoprire quanto ci mette Jace ad aggredire di nuovo Gideon per avergli dato un'altra pacca sulla spalla?". Nissa rise di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto vederli, Gideon e Jace, non necessariamente vedere Jace aggredire Gideon, ma sarebbe stato... divertente? Sì, decise che sarebbe stato proprio divertente. Tutto intorno a Chandra, Jace e Gideon sarebbe stato interessante, quasi sempre fantastico e a volte anche divertente. Comprese che separarsi dagli altri tre Planeswalker sarebbe stato doloroso tanto quanto separarsi da Zendikar. Quella rivelazione la sorprese. Era da tanto tempo che Nissa non aveva sentito un legame profondo con qualcosa che non fosse l'anima del suo mondo. Ma non avrebbe potuto negare di avere tre nuovi legami. Nuovi, ma già forti. Ora c'erano altre tre anime che contavano su di lei e milioni che avrebbero contato su loro quattro. "Vado a riscaldare qualcosa per colazione", disse Chandra alzandosi. Nissa non si era accorta che il sole aveva iniziato a sorgere, mentre loro erano rimaste sedute nel glifo. "Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?". "No", rispose Nissa gustandosi l'aria di Zendikar del mattino. Voleva andare anche lei. "Ti raggiungo tra un minuto". "D'accordo", rispose Chandra incamminandosi. "Ci vediamo là". "Chandra", la chiamò Nissa. Chandra si voltò. "Grazie". Chandra sorrise e scosse la testa. "Non aspettare troppo per prendere un boccone, altrimenti Gideon si mangia tutto". Nissa non avrebbe perso tempo. Non avrebbe atteso la guarigione del mondo; sarebbe guarito e sarebbe prosperato con o senza di lei a proteggerlo. Ci sarebbero stati altri a proteggerlo. Pensò a Tazri, Munda, Seble e Kiora. Sciolse il legaccio del sacchetto di seta e scoprì quei quattro piccoli semi. Uno dopo l'altro, li piantò nei solchi che aveva scavato. Mentre li piantava, sussurrò loro il suo sogno della foresta che un giorno sarebbero diventati. Raccontò loro del mondo da cui provenivano, di come era un tempo Zendikar e di ciò che aveva dovuto affrontare. Infine, raccontò loro della piromante, del telepate e dell'impavido condottiero che erano giunti per salvare quel mondo, per renderlo un luogo sicuro dove sarebbero potuti crescere. Con un sospiro finale, Nissa premette il palmo a terra e creò un legame con la terra; aveva ancora un compito da portare a termine. Sfiorò l'anima di Zendikar. Le disse di prendersi cura dei semi. Ma, prima che potesse rispondere, prima che potesse attirarla, circondarla e tenerla vicina a sé, sollevò la mano. "Ci rivedremo", le disse. "Te lo prometto". Poi si alzò, si allontanò dal mondo che conosceva e si diresse verso il mondo che la stava aspettando. A metà del cammino verso le cucine, Nissa venne colta da un fastidioso e impaziente flusso di coscienza. Nissa! Ti devo parlare. Il telepate venne verso di lei a grandi passi, cercando il filo del discorso. Devi dirmi tutto ciò che sai di Sorin Markov. Nissa si sentì sollevata. Sì, pensò, questo era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare ora, era la cosa giusta. Guardò Jace negli occhi e sorrise. Penso che sia più semplice fartelo vedere. Senza esitazione, Jace si tuffo nella sua mente. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web